Ben 10 Idol
by aussiefanauthor
Summary: Ben and Gwen face off in the ultimate karaoke challange. Note: no relation to AustralianAmericanPop Idol in any way!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10 and the songs featured. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network. Note: This is in no way related to Australian/American/Pop Idol. It's just a karaoke duel.

**Genre:** Humour

**Rating:** T

**Ben 10 Idol**

'Okay, you're getting over yourself. You've dealt with things worse than this, like…' Ben's mind went blank. 'Ugh, it's hopeless.'

Ben and Gwen was preparing for a karaoke competition that New Orleans was hosting. Gwen was excited, as she remembered this town as the birth of Lucky Girl, so she was happy to take part. She was busy memorizing her songs, while Ben was trying to forget all the bad stuff and focus on the competition.

'Time to head for the stage, guys. You're on!' Ben and Gwen then got up and headed for the stage, just as the host was announcing them. They got up to be welcomed by thousands of fans, most of them fans of Gwen!

'See? They like me here.'

'No kidding,' mumbled Ben.

After a chat with the host, they headed backstage to get ready.

'Now, the rules are simple. Our judge here will give each performer a score out of 10. Whoever has 3 wins is the winner.'

**Round 1**

'To kick things off, let's welcome Ben Tennyson with The Yeah Yeah Yeah Song by The Flaming Lips.'

As Ben walked onto the stage, he then figured out how to focus. He imagined that most of the fans were his! He then prepared, microphone in hand, to sing.

_The Yeah Yeah Yeah Song  
__By The Flaming Lips_

If you could make your own money and then give it to everybody  
Would you do it?  
If you knew all the answers and could give it to the masses  
Would you do it?  
No no no no no no are you crazy?  
It's a very dangerous thing to do exactly what you want  
Because you cannot know yourself or what you'd really do

The crowd cheered as Ben's first song ended. He then turned to the judge.

'Quite odd, but brilliantly done otherwise. 9 out of 10.'

The crowd cheered as Ben left the stage, leaving Gwen to do hers. 'Good luck, tweeb!'

Gwen only grunted back. She just hoped that she chose a good song as she walked onto the stage.

_Got To Be Real  
__By Cheryl Lynn_

_What you think ah!_

_What you feel now_

_What you know ah!_

_To be real!_

_What you think now _

_(I think I love you baby)_

_What you feel now_

_(I think I need you baby)_

_What you know ah_

_Oooh ah_

_To be real!_

_Oooh..._

_Your love is for real now_

_You know that..._

_Your love is my love_

_My love is your love_

_Our love is here to stay_

_What you think ah_

_(I think I love you baby)_

_What you feel now_

_(I think I need you baby)_

_What you know ah_

_Oooh ah_

_To be real!_

_Oooh..._

_Your love's for real now_

_You know that..._

_Your love is my love_

_My love is your love_

_Our love is here to stay_

_Yeah yeah yeah uh!_

_What you think ah! _

_(I think I love you baby)_

_What you feel now_

_(I think I need you baby)_

_What you know ah!_

_Oooh ah_

_To be real!_

_What you think ah!_

_I think I love you baby_

_What you feel now_

_I feel I need you baby_

_What you know ah!_

_To be real!_

_It's got to be real_

_To be real!_

_It's got to be real_

_To be real!_

_Aaah yeah_

_((( Instrumental Part )))_

_What you think ah!_

_What you feel now_

_What you know ah!_

_To be real!_

_What you think ah!_

_Oh oh oh_

_What you feel now_

_Oh oh oh_

_What you know ah!_

_I love for real_

_To be real!_

_Yeah yeah ah!_

_...To be real!_

_Got to be real_

_It's got to be real_

_...To be Real_

_Got to be real_

_It's got to be real_

_...To be Real_

_Got to be real_

_It's got to be real_

_...To be Real_

_Got to be real_

_It's got to be real_

_...To be Real_

_ah real real real _

_To be real_

_Real real..._

The crowd cheered as Gwen turned to the judge.

'For a hip hop song, that was pretty good. I'm only just suggesting a good song next. 8 out of 10.'

Gwen left the stage, hoping she would do better next time.

**Round 2**

'It's now round 2, and Ben took us on a great start. Can he do it again? Let's find out as in this round, they must sing a ballad. Let's now bring in Ben Tennyson with The Most Beautiful Girl by Charlie Rich.'

Ben walked onto the stage, holding a bunch of flowers.

_The Most Beautiful Girl  
__By Charlie Rich_

_Hey, did you happen to see the most beautiful girl in the world?  
And if you did, was she crying, crying?  
Hey, if you happen to see the most beautiful girl that walked out on me  
Tell her, "I'm sorry."  
Tell her, "I need my baby."  
Oh... Won't you tell her that I love her._

I woke up this morning and realized what I had done  
I stood alone in the cold gray dawn  
I knew I'd lost my morning sun  
I lost my head and I said some things  
Now come the heartaches that morning brings  
I know I'm wrong and I couldn't see  
I let my world slip away from me  
So...

Hey, did you happen to see the most beautiful girl in the world?  
And if you did, was she crying, crying?  
Hey, if you happen to see the most beautiful girl that walked out on me  
Tell her, "I'm sorry."  
Tell her, "I need my baby."  
Oh... Won't you tell her that I love her.

If you happen to see the most beautiful girl that walked out on me  
Tell her, "I'm sorry."  
Tell her, "I need my baby."  
Oh... Won't you tell her that I love her

The crowd cheered as Ben turned to the judge.

'Now that was beautiful. If you ever find love, make sure that you sing this song to her. 9 out of 10.'

The crowd cheered as Ben left the stage. 'Okay, now it's time for Gwen with (I Just) Died In Your Arms Tonight by Cutting Crew.'

_(I Just) Died in Your Arms Tonight  
__B__y Cutting Crew_

_Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight  
It must have been something you said  
I just died in your arms tonight_

I keep looking for something I can't get  
Broken hearts lie all around me  
And I don't see an easy way to get out of this  
Her diary it sits on the bedside table  
The curtains are closed, the cats in the cradle  
Who would've thought that a boy like me could come to this

Chorus: 

_Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight  
It must've been something you said  
I just died in your arms tonight  
Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight  
It must've been some kind of kiss  
I should've walked away, I shouldve walked away_

Is there any just cause for feeling like this?  
On the surface I'm a name on a list  
I try to be discreet, but then blow it again  
I've lost and found, it's my final mistake  
She's loving by proxy, no give and all take  
'cuz I've been thrilled to fantasy one too many times

Repeat Chorus

It was a long hot night  
She made it easy, she made it feel right  
But now it's over the moment has gone  
I followed my hands not my head, I know I was wrong

Repeat Chorus

Gwen wasn't sure if this was the right song, as she turned to the judge.

'I don't know about you, but unless you choose a great song next, you're career isn't looking good. 7 out of 10.'

The Ben fans cheered as Gwen walked backstage, trying to ignore Ben smiling. As she headed back, she then stopped. She knew just the song to do next.

**Round 3**

'It's now round 3, and our performers will sing songs from the rock genre. So, let's now bring out Ben with Ill Nino's How Can I Live!'

Ben ran onto the stage, wearing a rocker's outfit.

_How Can I Live__ (Freddy vs. Jason)  
__By lll Nino_

_I am so unlike you  
In so many ways  
I know I'm just a copy  
That carries on the stains_

We make the same mistake  
We all wanted the same  
We leave behind the stains  
I cannot separate

Chorus: 

_All the lies in me  
All that dies in me  
How can I live without you? _

_All the lies in me  
All that dies in me  
How can I live without you?_

I am your mirror image  
I'm all you left behind  
Who made me what I am?  
And who the hell am I?

We make the same mistake  
We all wanted the same  
We leave behind the stains  
I cannot separate

Repeat Chorus

I know that our lives are the same  
Just to rid my name of dirty stains  
I will not follow your steps in the same way  
That you walked away and pushed away  
And I will not live

Do you think of me?  
Do you dream of me?  
I always dream about you  
Do you think of me?  
Do you dream of me?  
I always dream about you

Repeat Chorus 

The crowd roared as Ben turned to the judge.

'It was good, could've been better if you weren't shouting most of the time. 8 out of 10.' Ben then left the stage, hoping that Gwen would do worse!

'Okay, now it's time for Gwen, with what's bound to be an Australian classic. Silverchair's Straight Lines.'

As the song started, Gwen walked onto the stage, wearing a red top and red shorts.

_Straight Lines  
__By Silverchair_

_Breathing from a hole in my lung  
I had no one  
The faces in front of me  
Racing through the void in my head  
To find traces  
Of a good luck academy  
Ooh, Ooh, Ooh_

Sparks ignite in training for thought  
About no-one  
And nothing in particular  
Watched the sick and suckered and drove  
Resent nothing  
There's good will inside of me  
Ooh, Ooh, Ooh

Chorus: 

_Wake me up low with a fever  
Walking in a straight line  
Set me on fire in the evening  
Everything will be fine  
Waking up strong in the morning  
Walking in a straight line  
Lately I'm a desperate believer  
But I'm walking in a straight line_

Something I will never forget  
I felt desperate  
It stuck to the marrow  
Invisible to everyone else  
I'm a sex change  
And a damsel with no heroine  
Ooh, Ooh, Ooh 

_Repeat Chorus _

_  
I don't need more time to say  
There's no changing yesterday  
If we keep talking in  
I keep walking in straight lines_

_Repeat Chorus_

The crowd cheered more than ever, even more than Ben. She then turned to the judge.

'Now, that's what I call a comeback. You've definitely earned yourself the spotlight this time. 10 out of 10!'

The crowd cheered as Gwen headed backstage, not noticing Ben who was worried about Gwen winning this round.

'I'll have to do better if I have to…' He then thought of a great song to do next… and an outfit to go with it.

**Round 4**

'All right, it's now round 4, and in this round, the performers will sing songs from the movies! So, bring out the popcorn and keep the phones silent, because it's time for our first performance. Please welcome, Ben Tennyson with Men in Black.'

As soon as the beat kicked in, Ben walked to the stage, microphone in hand, wearing a black suit, tie and sunglasses.

_Men in Black  
__By Will Smith_

_Here come the Men in Black  
It's the M.I.B.'s, uhh, here come the M.I.B.'s  
Here come the Men in Black  
They won't let you remember _

_  
Nah nah nah  
The good guys dress in black remember that  
Just in case we ever face to face and make contact  
The title held by me -- M.I.B.  
Means what you think you saw, you did not see  
So don't blink be what was there  
Is now gone, black suit with the black Ray Ban's on  
Walk in shadow, move in silence  
Guard against extra-terrestrial violence  
But yo we ain't on no government list  
We straight don't exist, no names and no figerprints  
Saw somethin strange, watch your back  
Cause you never quite know where the M.I.B.'s is at  
Uh and..._

Chorus:  
Here come the Men in Black  
Galaxy defenders  
Here come the Men in Black  
They won't let you remember 

_  
Uh uh, uh uh, now  
From the deepest of the darkest of night  
On the horizon, bright light enters sight tight  
Cameras zoom, on the impending doom  
But then like BOOM black suits fill the room up  
With the quickness talk with the witnesses  
Hypnotizer, neuralizer  
Vivid memories turn to fantasies  
Ain't no M.I.B.'s, can I please  
Do what we say that's the way we kick it  
YanawhaImean? I see my noisy cricket get wicked on ya  
We're your first, last and only line of defense  
Against the worst scum of the universe  
So don't fear us, cheer us  
If you ever get near us, don't jeer us, we're the fearless  
M.I.B.'s, freezin up all the flack  
(What's that stand for?) Men In Black_

Uhh M  
The Men in Black...  
The Men in Black

Let me see ya just bounce it with me, just bounce with me  
Just bounce it with me c'mon  
Let me see ya just slide with me, just slide with me  
Just slide with me c'mon  
Let me see ya take a walk with me, just walk it with me  
Take a walk with me c'mon  
And make your neck work  
Now freeze...

Repeat Chorus

Alright check it, let me tell you this in closin  
I know we might seem imposin  
But trust me if we ever show in your section  
Believe me, it's for your own protection  
Cause we see things that you need not see  
And we be places that you need not be  
So go witcha life, forget that Roswell crap  
Show love to the black suit, cause that's the Men in  
That's the Men in...

Repeat Chorus (x2)

The crowd roared as Ben turned to the judge, awating his score.

'Another great performane. I can see you in the spotlight already. 9 out of 10.'

The crowd cheered as Ben headed backstage, waiting for Gwen to do hers.

'How do I look?' Ben turned, then started laughing! Gwen was wearing a simple white dress and white shoes.

'Are you kidding me? No one, and I mean NO ONE, is going to believe that.'

'Now, Ben. Sometimes it's not always about the film that makes it a hit.'

'Right. Xanadu, Oscar winner for Worst In Show! You know that film was a big flop.'

Gwen then started to walk on stage. 'Watch me.' She walked up some stairs to the top for her entrance.

'Oh, man. This is going to be good!' As the beat started to kick in, the spotlight shone on her, the white dress revealing small crystals. She then held her mic, ready to sing.

_Xanadu  
__By Olivia Newton-__John and ELO_

_A place where nobody dared to go, the love that we came to know  
They call it Xanadu_

And now, open your eyes and see, what we have made is real  
We are in Xanadu

A million lights are dancing and there you are, a shooting star  
An everlasting world and you're here with me, eternally

Chorus:  
Xanadu, Xanadu, (now we are here) in Xanadu  
Xanadu, Xanadu, (now we are here) in Xanadu

Xanadu, your neon lights will shine for you, Xanadu

As the beat kicked again, the long dress dropped to reveal a sleeveless white spandex catsuit.__

The love, the echoes of long ago, you needed the world to know  
They are in Xanadu

The dream that came through a million years  
That lived on through all the tears, it came to Xanadu

A million lights are dancing and there you are, a shooting star  
An everlasting world and you're here with me, eternally

Repeat Chorus

Now that I'm here, now that you're near in Xanadu  
Now that I'm here, now that you're near in Xanadu, Xanadu

The audience cheered as Gwen finished her song. She then turned to the judge.

'Wow. Just wow. I know the film was a big flop, but you just made that song shine like no other. Even Olivia Newton-John herself would be proud of you. 10 out of 10.'

As the crowd cheered, she waved to her fans and walked backstage, seeing Ben in shock.

'You're right, Ben. The film did flop… but the soundtrack didn't!'

Ben grumbled as he and Gwen headed backstage.

**Final Round**

'Alright,' said the host. 'Our performers have two wins each. It all goes down to this, the final round. So, let's not wait any longer. Let's now welcome back Ben, with U2 & Green Day's The Saints Are Coming!'

As the song started, one spotlight shone on Ben, sitting down in his normal clothing.

_The Saints Are Coming  
__By U2__ & Green Day_

_There is a house in New Orleans, they call the rising sun.  
It's been the ruin of many a poor boy, and God, I know I'm one._

I cried to my daddy on the telephone,  
how long now?  
Until the clouds unroll and you come down,  
the line went.  
But the shadows still remain since your descent,  
your descent. 

As the beat kicked in, the stage lit up, as Ben stood up, ready to rock the show!__

I cried to my daddy on the telephone,  
how long now?  
Until the clouds unroll and you come home,  
the line went.  
But the shadows still remain since your descent,  
your descent.

The saints are coming, the saints are coming.  
I say no matter how I try, I realise there's no reply.  
The saints are coming, the saints are coming.  
I say no matter how I try, I realise there's no reply.

A drowning sorrow floods the deepest grief,  
how long now?  
Until the weather change condemns belief,  
how long now?  
When the night watchman is in the fleet  
What's wrong now?

The saints are coming, the saints are coming  
I say no matter how I try, I realise there's no reply  
The saints are coming, the saints are coming  
I say no matter how I try, I realise there's no reply  
I say no matter how I try, I realise there's no reply  
I say no matter how I try, I realise there's no reply 

The crowd roared once again, as he turned to the judge.

'Now that was rockin'! I won't reveal your score until the end of the show. So, sit tight.'

Ben then headed backstage. 'Now, to take us out, here's Gwen Tennyson, with Eskimo Joe's This is Pressure!'

As the song started, Gwen, in her normal clothing, walked to the stage, ready to sing.

_This is Pressure  
__By Eskimo Joe_

_This is pressure _

_Stay away from me _

_If life is bigger, then what do you see _

_You're no better, no better than me _

_If this is pressure, show me _

_How do you bleed _

_  
There is no romance in suffocation _

_The walls fall down like your expectations _

_You want to scream and you want to shout _

_But you've built up steam and you can't let out _

_This is pressure _

_  
No you won't see me _

_Just ask your brother what he now believes _

_You're no better, no better than me _

_If this is pressure _

_Tell me what do you see _

_  
There is no romance in conversation _

_The words fall out like you're out of patience _

_You want to scream and you want to shout _

_But you've built up steam and you can't let out _

_This is pressure _

_This is pressure _

_This is pressure _

_So this is pressure _

_  
Pressure now _

_  
Pressure, come on down _

_  
There is no romance in suffocation _

_The walls fall down like your expectations _

_You want to scream and you want to shout _

_But you've built up steam and you can't let out _

_There is no romance in conversation _

_The words fall out, like you're out of patience _

_You want to scream and you want to shout _

_But you can't let out, no you can't let out _

_This is pressure _

_This is pressure _

_This is pressure _

_So this is pressure _

As the song ended, the crowd roared again, as she turned to the judge.

'Again, a wonderful performance. Can we have Ben on stage now?' As Ben walked to the stage, the crowd cheered again. 'Okay, now it's time to reveal our winner.'

Ben and Gwen then got nervous, wondering who was going to be the winner.

'And the winner is… Ben and Gwen. We have a tie!!'

The crowd cheered, while Ben and Gwen were surprised at the result. They looked at each other and realized what he meant.

'Well, I guess you won.'

'No, Ben. We won. Don't you see? This whole thing got us working together. Sure we did individual songs, but that's not what makes us who we are. By working together, we can achieve anything.'

'Even a singing contest?'

'Together.' He then smiled, knowing what Gwen meant.

'Okay, now Ben and Gwen are going to take us out with a duet. You have anything in mind?' Ben and Gwen looked at each other, then smiled.

'Yep, we have just the thing.' Gwen then turned to the orchestra and said…

'Hit it!'

_Whenever You're Away From Me (Xanadu)  
__By Olivia Newton-John and Gene Kelly_

_(Ben)  
__No other face would take you off my mind  
You're so refined  
_  
_(Gwen)  
__You're much too kind  
I have to warn you I'm never gonna set you free  
'Cause I was born to  
Love you for eternity_

(Ben/Gwen)  
_Whenever you're away from me  
Wherever you go  
You're never far away from me  
I want you to know  
I only have to close my eyes dear  
And suddenly I'm where you are  
You better never stray  
Cos I'll never be far away_

(Ben)  
_On every breeze I seem to hear your name  
My heart's aflame_

_(Gwen)  
I feel the same _

_(Ben/Gwen)  
I'd fall apart dear if you let the feelin' end  
Don't break a heart dear that nobody else could mend_

(Ben/Gwen) 

_Whenever you're away from me  
Wherever you go  
You're never far away from me  
I want you to know  
I only have to close my eyes dear  
And suddenly I'm where you are  
You better never stray  
Cos I'll never be far away _

They then put down their microphones and grabbed a hat and walking stick. When the whistling started, they started dancing. Once the whistling stopped, they grabbed their mics and winked at each other, knowing they had each other.

_(Ben/Gwen) _

_Whenever you're away from me  
Wherever you go  
You're never far away from me  
I want you to know  
I only have to close my eyes dear  
And suddenly I'm where you are  
You better never stray  
Cos I'll never be far away _

_(Gwen) _

_You better never stray  
Cos I'll never be far away _


End file.
